Swinswear
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Los amigos de Bridgette, deciden ir a una alberca por las vacaciones del Françoise Dupont, todo iba iba de maravilla hasta que cierto rubio termina hecho un manojo de celos al ver a su novia ser el centro de atención, debido al precioso traje de baño que tenía puesto. [Feligette]


—Bridgette, sal de ahí de una vez — murmuró con voz cansada el Agreste golpeteando la puerta de los vestidores constantemente a la espera de su terca y berrinchuda novia.

—¡No quiero! — reclamó — me quedaré aquí hasta que me harte, tú si quieres puedes ir a ver de nuevo a esas chicas en traje de baño, ¡Ni siquiera me importa! — chilló indignada la azabache desde dentro.

Felix Agreste suspiró y con toda la paciencia del mundo volvió a insistir esta vez con algo de fastidio.

—Escucha Bridgette, no fue mi intención ofenderte de ninguna manera, solo sal — pidió una vez más — tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar... — murmuró.

—¿¡Insinúas que soy una mirona pervertida!?

**_«Demonios, me escuchó»_**

—¡No! Yo solo... — intentó arreglarlo, más las palabras se enredaban con su lengua haciendo imposible la tarea de arreglar el pequeño problema con su adorada novia.

Infló y desinfló los pulmones dejando escapar el aire retenido.

—_My Lady_, por favor... te prometo que jamás miraré a otras chicas como te miro a ti, la chica que amo — disuadió en un tono suave.

Nada se escuchó después de ese momento, y luego como si las palabras de Felix hubieran hecho efecto, la dulce chica salió de los vestidores con un precioso bikini color rosa adornado con flores, una de sus últimas creaciones, y lo que más saltaba a relucir su belleza, era la hermosa sonrisa sincera que portaba con su característico mechón de pelo erguido en su cabeza, como si estuviera alegre también.

Felix se atragantó con su propia saliva al verla así, tan hermosa y desprendiendo sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros.

—¿Qué tal me veo, _chaton_? — preguntó la dulce joven colocando una mano en su cintura y girando sobre si misma para que Felix la observase mejor.

El joven Agreste se había quedado sin habla plantado en su sitio y con su bañador algo ajustado después de ver toda esa piel expuesta de parte de su novia.

Nadie jamás, en su remota vida, hubiera apostado a que Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, lograría capturar de una vez por todas, el corazón del chico más frío de todo París.

Sin embargo, allí estaba la feliz pareja, disfrutando de un día en la piscina con sus mejores amigos y los kwamis en sus respectivas bolsas.

Bridgette salió de los vestidores como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras que Felix habría y cerraba la boca incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Maldición, si la dejaba salir así, sería un imán para los chicos. Tenía que hacer algo...

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, Bridgette avanzó a donde se encontraban sus amigos y se pusieron a charlar amenamente ignorando lo que su novio tenía que decirle.

El Agreste endureció sus facciones al ver como algunos chicos habían comenzado a mirar de soslayo a su novia y otros ni siquiera disimulaban comérsela con la mirada. La chica esta preciosa en ese sensual y revelador bikini rosa que resaltaba su blanca piel. No era el único que lo había notado.

Sin más remedio Felix decidió unirse al grupo de amigos, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino para observar detenidamente a su novia, que ajena a todo lo que sucedía, seguía riendo despreocupadamente sin notar a los buitres que la asechaban.

Algunos huían despavoridos al ver la mirada matadora del Agreste, otros simplemente se incomodaron y evitaron mirar por mas de tres segundos a los ojos azul-gris del zagal, pues si miraban detenidamente, era como ver el infierno.

—Oigan tengo ganas de tomar algo, ¿Vamos a por unas bebidas? — sugirió Bridgette a su grupo de amigos, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—Tienes razón, Brid... Agreste, ¿Podrías traernos unas bebidas? — ordenó Claude en un tono jocoso haciendo girar la pelota con la que jugaba en sus manos.

—Ni loco — escupió el Agreste secamente, ni de broma dejaría sola a Bridgette por más de cinco segundos, cualquiera podría pasarse de listo en su ausencia y le coquetearía descaradamente.

—Oww ¿El rubito niño de papi no puede ir a por unos simples refrescos para sus amigos? — continuó el castaño para provocar al rubio. — ¡Que pésimo amigo eres!

Este bufó y no se movió de la silla donde estaba recostado tomando el sol, hasta que un balón rebotó en su pecho causando que abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara molesto al dueño de este, bajando sus gafas oscuras para mostrar sus ojos color azul grisáceo destilando desprecio hacia el muchacho.

—Anda Agreste, no seas mala onda — insistió Claude — si es por Bridgette no te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos a tu chica — guiñó un ojo.

—¡Ja! Estaría demente si pusiera en sus manos la vigilancia de Bridgette, ni loco voy a ir, vayan ustedes mismos — renegó acomodándose nuevamente.

Antes de que Claude volviera a insistir, Bridgette abandono el juego y se acercó a los dos muchachos, con una voz tierna se arrodilló a su altura y miró al rubio recostado con ojos de cachorrito mientras ladeaba la cabeza juntando las manos en una pose suplicante.

—Por favor _chaton_, muero de sed. ¿Podrías por favor traernos unas bebidas a los chicos y a mi? — pidió haciendo un puchero con sus hermosos y besables labios y pestañando repetidamente hacia el Agreste.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la nuca de Felix al observar a su tierna novia implorarle, nunca podía negarse a esa mirada, ni a ella.

Miró con fastidio a Claude que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro satisfecho, rendido suspiró largamente para mirar los chispeantes ojos llenos de ilusión de Bridgette.

—Bien — aceptó finalmente — vuelvo enseguida — informó levantándose del asiento reclinable y alejándose, no sin antes tomar al castaño del brazo y jalarlo hacia él para que Bridgette no escuchara.

—Si la descuidas un mísero segundo, te arrancaré las bolas y las convertiré en flotadores. —advirtió con una sombra en los ojos y una sonrisa siniestra que causaron escalofríos en el pobre Claude.

—S-Si, n-no te preocupes Fel — asintió el oji-azul muerto de miedo.

Felix lo soltó y dio una última mirada a su inocente y dulce novia para marcharse a por las bebidas.

Cuando regresó con las botellas de refresco en las manos y fue hasta los chicos, este les entregó el encargo y preguntó en donde estaba Bridgette, ya que no la veía por ningún lado. Cuando la morena le señaló el otro lado de la piscina, el panorama que vio no le gustó para nada.

Ahí estaba Bridgette, parada a un lado de la piscina conversando incómodamente con un chico que no dejaba de observar su figura entallada en aquel precioso traje de baño, el inútil de Claude no había hecho bien su trabajo. Bien, se las pagaría luego, ahora él se encargaría de ese problema.

Estaba a punto de caminar hacia donde estaban los individuos y sacar cuentas con el tipejo ese hasta que una mano temblorosa tocó su hombro y miró a su amigo de lentes mirarlo con temor.

—F-Felix, n-no vayas a cometer un asesinato — balbuceó el moreno con gafas ante la mirada que le mandaba su amigo a ese iluso chico que trataba de ligarse a su novia.

—Cállate — resopló el modelo llegando hasta la escena que lo tenía encabronado y que estaba encendiendo la llama de la discordia.

Estando ya muy cerca de ellos, pudo escuchar un poco su conversación, la que no ayudó en nada a que Felix decidiera arrancarle la cabeza a ese despreciable.

—Eres una chica muy linda, ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos alguna vez? — preguntó el desconocido a una sonrojada Bridgette con una sonrisa ladeaba mientras la veía con un deseo ígneo en los ojos que solo el rubio pudo notar.

—B-Bueno, yo...

Felix no pudo tolerar más eso. Sus celos enfermizos habían comenzado a salir a flote y en lugar de ir personalmente a despellejarlo o arrancarle la cabeza, decidió simplemente tirarlo de una patada lo mandó al fondo de la piscina para sorpresa de todos y para el asombro de la misma Bridgette.

—Fe-Felix... ¿Qué...?

—Ven conmigo — la interrumpió secamente tirando de su brazo hasta llevarla a los vestidores que estaban del otro lado del club, el que se usaba para que los empleados y salvavidas se cambiasen.

—¡Felix! ¿Qué haces? — reclamó la azabache asustada cuando vio a Felix atrancar la puerta de los vestidores.

—¡No voy a permitir que esos imbéciles te miren como a un trozo de carne! — gruñó molesto estampándola en la pared. — ¡Eres mía Bridgette! ¡Mía! — siseó como un gato furioso comenzando a morder su cuello.

Bridgette se encogió asustada por la reacción casi tosca de su novio y trató de frenarlo sosteniendo los largos mechones que caían de su nuca.

—F-Felix, cálmate por favor... — imploró en un bajo susurro soltando un gemido.

Felix ignoró sus ruegos y se dedicó a lamer y morder el cuello frágil y delicado de su novia, apresándola en la pared y con su cuerpo para que no pudiera escapar.

Cuando el rubio se apegó más al cuerpo de la asustadiza chica, esta sintió una dureza dentro del bañador de Felix, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al comprender el porque su novio la había traído allí.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron dejando entrar a la excitación y el fuerte deseo que tenía hacia ese rubio que la hacía perder la cabeza.

Las piernas de la chica flaqueaban, así que Felix tuvo que tomarla en voladas para evitar su estrepitosa caída sobre el suelo. La respiración era agitada, dejándola a merced de ese chico que no hacía más que devorar su cuello y parte de sus senos, que estaban aún cubiertos por el bañador.

—No hables — espetó el chico acariciando de poco a poco sus piernas hasta llegar a los muslos suaves y firmes de su pequeña.

—T-Te estas comportando muy raro — expresó la azabache.

—Es tu culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? — inquirió la franco-china confundida.

—Haces que me muera de celos cuando otras chicos te miran — gruñó acariciando su cintura. — y aún encima... mira lo que provocas — la culpó de la erguida erección que le hizo tocar con sus delicadas manitas por encima de su bañador haciendo sonrojar a la chica, que rápidamente quitó las manos de esa zona.

—Y-Yo no sabía...

—No intentes engañarme — la cortó — ¿Crees que no sé que todo eso fue una venganza por lo que paso cuando llegamos al club? — se jactó. Sus ojos grises demostraban malicia, pero al mismo tiempo sostenían severidad.

—N-No tengo idea de que hablas — gimió haciéndose la desentendida.

Felix rió secamente y con sus manos acarició el pomposo trasero en forma de corazón de su novia.

—No me hagas recordarte la escena de celos que tuviste en los vestidores — pronunció divertido.

—¡Yo no estaba celosa! — reclamó con el rostro rojo de indignación — n-no tendría porque estarlo. — refutó.

Este la miro a los ojos para darle una sonrisa arrogante que siempre portaba con el traje de gato negro. Y negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Siempre se te ha dado muy mal mentir, _Princess_...

Bridgette se desesperó y gruñó al haber sido descubierta, negando lo que claramente a leguas se notaba que era verdad. ¡Si! Se moría de celos, el solo ver a Felix mirar los cuerpos de esas chicas cubiertas por pequeñas piezas de tela, hacía que su interior burbujeara como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Y eso le molestaba.

—B-Bueno... ¿Y si fuera así, que? — explayó a modo de berrinche — ¡T-Tú tuviste la culpa! No parabas de ver a esas estúpidas en traje de baño — aseveró — ni siquiera escuchabas lo que te decía — le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Feliz la tomó del mentón dulcemente, como pocas veces lo hacía y miró directamente a esos chispeantes ojos azules endemoniadamente bellos y que eran su perdición.

—¿Cuando vas a entender que tú eres la única chica para mi? — suspiró aborrecido — esas tipas me parecieron nada a comparación contigo _My Lady_ — disuadió con naturalidad — además, tu tienes mejores... _atributos_ — susurró pícaramente acariciando su espalda.

Bridgette se sonrojó desviando la mirada del precioso rubio con aires picarescos y gimió cuando jugueteo con deshacerse de la prenda con esos largos dedos que lograban hacer maravillas en su intimidad.

—Podré ser un imbécil a veces, pero no seré tan idiota como para perderte por un discusión sin sentido — respondió — Te amo — declaró firmemente — mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen Bridgette, solo tú eres capaz de darme esa calidez que me permiten continuar viviendo — bisbiseó.

—F-Felix — musitó la chica enternecida quitando los mechones rubios de la frente del apuesto chico que planeaba hacerla suya en ese instante.

La chica no pudo contener un gritito al sentir sus labios sobre sus pezones una vez que fue retirada la parte de arriba del bikini.

Se revolvió bajo él, levantando su pecho para sentir más de sus caricias. La lengua cálida y áspera, recorría sus senos con vigor y desespero, llevándolo casi a devorar sus senos como un león a su presa.

—Ahhh... F-Felix... n-no pares — imploró la bella chica recostando más la cabeza sobre la pared. Era imposible no gemir ante esos magníficos toques.

La besaba y mordía con delicadeza, para luego pasar a ser brusco con sus caricias, mandándola a un abismo de placer y lujuria del cual jamás saldría.

Al sentir su intimidad rozándose con el ahora expuesto miembro del rubio, gimió entre el fogoso beso en el que sus lenguas participaban en una aguerrida batalla. Y ladeó la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso.

No sabía en que momento le había quitado la parte superior del bikini, pero se olvidó de todo cuando sintió la punta de su hinchado y necesitado miembro deslizándose por sus húmedos labios vaginales.

Dio otra embestida hasta el fondo, deleitándose con el rostro desfigurado de su chica, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a las extrañas sensaciones que él provocaba en su cuerpo. Calambres la recorrían con toda la intención de decirle que estaba excitada.

Los cabellos negros se desparramaron por la pared creando una imagen perfecta que solo Felix tenía la dicha de apreciar.

El vaho de sus labios se entremezclaba y sus cuerpos se rozaron de manera exquisita creando un sonido acuoso y satisfactorio.

—Ahh... ¡M-Más fuerte! Ahh... F-Felix...

Se acercaban al orgasmo, así que aceleró la velocidad, si es que aun se podía y la joven soltó un largo y placentero gemido sintiendo como ella lo apretaba, logrando hacerlo llegar a él también, y terminando al derramarse en ella de manera que tanto su cuerpo como su mente habían terminado saciados, y la neblina de lujuria que estaba en su mirada azulada, se había aminorado dejando solo aquel brillo resplandeciente que indicaba el amor que ambos se tenían pese a sus personalidades tan distintas y chocantes.

Sentía el semen del chico resbalar por sus piernas que colgaban de lado y lado de la cadera del muchacho que la tenía apresada.

—Ahh... F-Felix, ya no aguanto más — jadeó la muchacha.

—Debes resistir My Lady, — insistió terco — ya que aún no termino contigo — su voz ronca y escalofriante causó estragos en Bridgette, que se sostenía como podía de la ancha espalda de Felix y sus piernas se amarraban más a su cadera.

—G-Gatito malo — suspiró enamoradiza sintiendo de nuevo como las embestidas se descontrolaban nuevamente, golpeando su blanca y lisa espalda contra la pared fría de esos vestidores.

—Solo contigo...

Sin más rodeos, el Agreste volvió a retomar las embestidas, primero lentas y suaves, para luego hacerlas totalmente desenfrenadas que hicieron rebotar y rozar los turgentes pechos de Bridgette en su propio pecho, causando una inesperada reacción posesiva en el Agreste.

—Gato tonto — dijo Bridgette al acabar por segunda vez y sentir como el miembro de Felix salía despacio de su interior. Ambos totalmente satisfechos y cansados.

Bridgette respiró profundo antes de darse cuenta de una cosa.

—Felix...

—¿Si, _my princess_?

—¡Estoy llena de chupetones! — reclamó exaltada mirando en cuanto se separaron su blanquecino y delgado cuerpo lleno de cardenales, más que nada en su torso y parte de sus senos. Cabe recalcar que se veían imposibles de ocultar. No podía salir así y dejar en evidencia aquellos cardenales y hematomas. ¡Eso ni de broma!

Felix rió roncamente bajándola de poco a poco con una sonrisa en sus labios al puro estilo Chat Noir.

—Tengo la solución perfecta, My Lady — sonrió Felix ladeadamente a una confundida chica.

**...**

—¡Vamos Bridgette! Métete al agua, esta espectacular — sugirió Melody mientras agitaba una mano en dirección a Bridgette.

La pelinegra tensó su mechón alargado encima de su cabeza y miró fulminante a Felix que estaba de lo más tranquilo tomando el sol con unas gafas oscuras y una sonrisa satisfecha no muy común, decorando sus labios.

Lo miró como queriendo ahorcarlo con sus propias manos y suspiró tratando de sonreírle a la rubia.

—N-No gracias Melody, de repente se me han quitado las ganas de nadar — gruñó molesta viendo como el rubio escuchaba todo ampliando más su sonrisa.

—¿Segura? Es una lástima, al menos quítate la camisa de Felix, así no podrás broncearte, y bien que te hace falta... por cierto ¿Por qué la llevas? — preguntó inocentemente su amiga mirando como llevaba la amplia y holgada camisa de su novio para ocultar todas las marcas que sacaban a relucir todo lo que habían hecho en ese cuartucho.

«Maldita sea, me las vas a pagar, Felix Agreste»

Apretó sus dientes más fuerte dentro de su boca ocultando el sonrojo que ya no sabía si era por vergüenza o por enojo. Y finalmente le contestó a su amiga.

—Y-Yo... es solo por que me dió bochorno exponer mi nuevo traje de baño — musitó sombríamente con un color azul cubriéndole la frente y siendo a la vez cubierto por su flequillo. — no te preocupes por mi, divierte — la animó como pudo.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y la dejó en paz. Tomando la pelota roja que usaba para jugar en sus manos.

—Si tu lo dices. — aceptó y se marchó a jugar con los demás chicos del grupo riendo.

Bridgette continuó abrazando sus piernas ocultando su enrojecido rostro tratando de no mirar la odiosa sonrisa de ese gato mañoso y tramposo. Jurando que cuando tuviera la oportunidad, ella misma lo machacaría por ser tan descarado.

_«¡Maldito gato estúpido!»_

Completamente ajeno a todos los insultos gruñidos que la diseñadora pronunciaba en voz baja, el rubio seguía recargado en su silla tomando el sol y pensando en lo brillante que resulto ser su plan. Todo había salido a pedir de boca.

Ahora podía descansar y tener la seguridad de que nadie se acercaría a Bridgette a no ser que quieran terminar azules debajo del agua.

Nadie tenía derecho de mirar, hablar o siquiera respirar el mismo aire que Bridgette. Solo él podía recibir aquellas dulces sonrisas y sonrojos que tanto la caracterizaban. Y sobre todo, solo él tenia derecho de disfrutar la vista de Bridgette en un traje de baño, y el poder disfrutar de su cuerpo.

No por nada siempre estaba rodeado de lo mejor, y así tenía que perdurar. Desde su reconocido apellido, hasta tener de novia a la dulce chica de coletas.

Si, en definitivo el apellido Agreste, no era tan malo.

**...**

**Lo prometido es deuda UwU**

**Un OS Feligette recién salidito del horno. Espero que les haya gustado ya que es la prinera vez que escribo sobre estos dos, espero y me haya salido bien :"v**

**Sonrais777 ¿Dime, cariño? Tú que eres una maestrasa en estos escritos, ¿Quedo aceptable? 0/0 ¿Vale la pena un review?**

**¿Ya les he dicho que los quiero? U.U**

**Jajaja bueno, sin más rodeos, los dejo. Espero leer reviews de vuestra parte opinando sobre este OS. Los quiero un montón**

**¡Bye, besitos!**


End file.
